From Now to Forever::
by Shanaconda
Summary: Hilson fanfic. It alternates POV between House and Wilson.
1. Prologue

_::From Now to Eternity::_

----------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

It was exhilarating, the way my heart pounded in tune with the wind. It seemed to me like whenever the contrast of his eyes met mine, all kinds of amazing things happen. Wow. I never thought anything was supernaturally possible when it comes to Gregory House. Maybe I've always felt this way. Maybe I'm just screwed over about Amber's death. All I know is that it's a kind of good feeling. That, and knowing that what I'm thinking at the back of my mind is definitely not normal.

Apparently this lack of normality had unknowingly prevented me from realizing that I'd stopped talking for nearly too long. This didn't concern me in the way it normally should have, because House wasn't showing any near signs of amusement toward my lack of consciousness.

"House?"

No answer. He held a hand up to silence me, jerking his hand back the slightest bit to avoid rustling the willow leaves that hung loosely around us. That was certainly too odd for me to ignore. Then I noticed for the first time that his face held that curious expression that told me he knew something of importance. Something that normally only he would notice. But it was different, because it had an air of danger, an alertness that he almost never expressed. That probably concerned me more than anything at this point.

In this distinct moment I knew, that something was wrong...


	2. Chapter 1

_What pleasures came from using me, You are heartless that's plain to see. You hurt me in places that will never heal, I wish you could feel the pain I feel. You let me believe you were sincere, You whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Once you were through you tossed me aside, You don't know how much I cried. When you left you stole my heart, You had me believing we would never part. A year later, and I'm still thinking of you, I know my love for you is ever so true. I vow never to make this mistake again, For I'm not as stupid as I was then. This will remain a scar forever, And the next time I fall in love will be never._

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Secret Life of James Wilson**

I never thought life could be so difficult. At least, not in the way that I'm experiencing it. Every single thing I do reminds me of 'her'. Washing dishes, watching tv, sleeping, everything. Nothing could have made me more frustrated. Well, except House.

One thing I've learned since I moved in, is to not bother trying to watch tv. Why? Well, considering the fact that dead in the middle of one of my shows, House will appear out of nowhere, grab the remote, and turn the channel to one of his soaps. Honestly, why bother? Not to mention the fact that he refuses to do the dishes.

So here I am, sitting on his couch, relaxing after a day of work. You can't really say I'm watching the news, because honestly I'm barely paying attention to it. It's something I do that will keep me somewhat entertained, that way when House comes to ruin it, it won't be as frustrating. I was just about to lay my head on the arm rest when I heard the door to the bathroom collide with the outer wall. It startled me into a sitting position before I had time to do much else.

Who knew House could look down on a person while wearing a bath robe. I certainly do, because that's just me. Always caught off guard. It wasn't much different right now.

He disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door behind him without much care. I let out a sigh and tried the relaxation process all over again. This time, my head actually reached the arm rest. That's an accomplishment right there.

It wasn't long before the thought of 'her' started to kick in. I actually payed attention to the news, if only to ward off the loneliness, and the tears that often followed. It hurt to be unloved by my soon ex-wife, and all the others that failed to understand me. It hurts even more, knowing the one woman that's ever truly loved me is in a place where I will never find her, from now to eternity.


	3. Chapter 2

_I close my eyes and see your face.  
I feel your arm's sweet embrace.  
Your everlasting love and grace._

_I close my eyes and see your face.  
How can a man be so much more,  
than ever thought in life before._

_I close my eyes and see your tears,  
as you take away all my fears.  
My eyes are open, now I see,_

_all the things you are to me..._

_----------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Needles & Broken Hearts**

"Do me a favor on the way out. Tell all your buddies in the waiting room to go home and eat some chicken soup. I'm done wiping their asses for the day."

The look of skeptic disapproval on the mans face didn't surprise me in the slightest. I tapped the wall with my cane impatiently, counting the seconds in my head once he disappeared from the room. I slipped out and kept my head down as I speed-limped toward the clinic elevator. I pushed the button impatiently.

_Give her another few seconds…_

I took a chance and peered over my right shoulder. Sure enough, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was striding toward me from the north-eastern hallway. Her physical expression was one in which I knew (and loathed) too well.

_Damnit…_

I jabbed at the up button until my fingers ached in protest. At least it wasn't all for nothing, 'cuz the door finally decided that the wrath of Cuddy was a situation that could be easily avoided; With it's cooperation, of course.

She was closing in. A few more steps, and she would catch me right here and now. I practically dove into the elevator, continuously stabbing the close button with my cane. Apparently the damn elevator was too slow to be of use to me, because Cuddy had already caught the door mid-close and forced it back open.

"Where are you going?"

How I hated the demanding in her voice. Was she really that importunate?

"Hm..I was thinking somewhere far away from you. Maybe a place where I can peacefully practice the art of 'not caring'."

If Man hadn't created vicodin, the inadmissibility of it all would have driven me insane a long time ago.

"If I tell you how amazing you look in that skirt, will you go away?"

There she goes with that chastise expression. Why can't she just go away? The cane in my hand felt so good at the time. It took every bit of willpower I have to keep myself from using it to deliberately pry her from the door.

"Where's Wilson?"

That's a new one. Just because I have to share living space with him, I'm expected to know where he is and what he's doing at every interval of the day. It's too bad I don't bother myself with either one. I just simply don't care. Why is it so difficult for people to understand that?

"I'm sorry to hear he hasn't checked in. I'm also sorry that I'm missing my favorite soap. Any more questions?"

Now _that's _an expression I can relate to. Meaning, she is about to let me continue my life without further interruption. Here it comes, the unspeakable highlight of my day.

"You still owe me five hours of clinic duty. If you don't stay for a full hour tomorrow, I'm cutting your pay check."

So much for the elaborate scheme I'd planned for tomorrow. My highlight is now gone, the doors are finally closed, I'm half-way to my office, and the happiness just seemed to get a lot less enjoyable the moment my beeper went off. This is why I can no longer comfortably watch my soaps at work. Can't these people stop dying for a half hour, just until _General Hospital _is over? I read the message on the screen and sighed deeply.

--------

The coffee is probably the only appeasing thing about this room. Well, that and my special chair. I wasn't sitting here long, laying back for those savored moments, before my team arrived to screw the moment. They all came in one behind the other: Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. They took their seats, Cameron placing a stack of papers on the table in front of her before she sat down.

"30 year old female. Her husband said she collapsed a few miles from their home in a local park. She's about five months pregnant."

I eyed her strangely. I knew she understood what it meant.

"She has severe Aichmophobia."

Foreman cleared his throat and cycled through the analysis.

"It couldn't have been a stroke. No bleeds, no clots. The blood work was a little off though. Mostly, because we weren't able to draw enough blood for testing. We tried to sedate her, but she wouldn't consent. As far as the blood sample goes, her liver and kidney's are suffering."

I leaned back in my chair and mulled this over for a moment.

"Pregnancy related auto-immunity. Check the blood again. If you need more, tie her down and just stab her. She won't even remember to throw a fit once we save her life."

I got up slowly and placed my coffee mug on the counter-top.

"Dr. Cameron. While Foreman takes another blood coulture, you will run and MRA for vasculitus. As for my dear friend Dr. Chase, our oh so wonderful intensive care specialist. Start her on magnesium for preclamsia."

It didn't take long for the room to clear out. As for me, I simply enjoyed this chair. Yeah, It's that comfortable. Just one thing had me wondering: Where was Wilson?

Before I gave you the simple impression that I just didn't care. Well, guess what?

I lied.


	4. Chapter 3

_If something should happen, to me or you,  
I think that it's time you knew.  
You're on top of my list in everything,  
You don't understand the joy you bring._

---------------------------

**Chapter 3: Wilson Hunting**

I never thought going through Wilson's things would ever appeal to me. Well, It's not like I could rummage through his worthless junk while he was around. It's not particularly in my nature to **not **take advantage of others.

So here I am, sitting carelessly in his chair, by now growing tired of this fruitless hunt for axiom. I watched the clock intently, waiting for the signal to go to lunch.

Of course, I had no intention of going to the cafeteria. That in itself, is where Cuddy expected me to be. I have it all worked out. There was no inferential reasoning that would lead her to believe I had gone after him. It was just simple fact.

Truthfully, I'm not even sure why this felt requisite enough to force me to give a damn about his whereabouts. All I know, is that something within me told me it was what I needed to do, no matter how much it will damage my ego.

It's lunch time.

--------

I drove around town for a while, at some point forgetting the basic reasoning for being out here in the first place. Ok, I hung out around town for maybe a little more than three hours. This, partially so that I could waste time until five o'clock.

Alright, so I never really intentionally looked for him. But, I did however come across his car at the entrance to a dirt path that wound into a small forested area. I drove on through and parked my motorcycle at the side of the forest edge where the road ended, retrieved my cane from the side compartment, and limped through the tall grass towards the willow tree where Wilson was laying absently.

I'm sure he must've noticed me coming, because he was on his feet a mere few moments before we were in speaking range. He had the look of a child who had been caught doing something naughty, and he damn well knew it too.

"You didn't show up for work today. I was lonely."

While I waited for his unmistakably disbelieving response, I noticed that we were in an abandoned park. There was an old park bench a few feet off from the tree. I could easily tell from this distance that the paint was chipped and it would've done well to have a warning label as far as the splinters were concerned. I hadn't even noticed the other tree, one in which I was too uncaring to identify, that stood out a little among the others. There were signs of an equally abandoned tree house. Honestly, the only decent appearance of this place was the grass, which looked to be more than moderately healthy.

Wilson averted my eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, that sheepish look of sorrow held firmly in place. I knew what was coming next, and I can tell you it was definitely going to appeal to me more than this poor excuse for wildlife.

"This is where Amber and I first met. She was watching her niece in the park and-"

I didn't so much as consider what he said next. This being because I had heard a disturbance I had not noticed earlier. A sort of rustling in the brush surrounding the park bench. I saw a flicker of light brown coloring, and knew at that moment exactly why this place had been _abandoned_.

Now, if Wilson would just shut up, we might possibly be able to reach our only means of escape without provoking the near threat. That was just too easy. I had to try something, maybe get his attention. Anything to make him shut up. His story was beginning to bore me anyway.

I looked deep into his eyes, my own sending signals of danger, awareness. All I had to do was stand here and hope he wasn't too much of an idiot to get the message before..well..you'll find out..


	5. Chapter 4

_I close my eyes and see your face.  
I feel your arm's sweet embrace.  
Your everlasting love and grace._

_I close my eyes and see your face.  
How can a man be so much more,  
than ever thought in life before._

_I close my eyes and see your tears,  
as you take away all my fears.  
My eyes are open, now I see,_

_all the things you are to me..._

----------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

It was exhilarating, the way my heart pounded in tune with the wind. It seemed to me like whenever the contrast of his eyes met mine, all kinds of amazing things happen. Wow. I never thought anything was supernaturally possible when it comes to Gregory House. Maybe I've always felt this way. Maybe I'm just screwed over about Amber's death. All I know is that it's a kind of good feeling. That, and knowing that what I'm thinking at the back of my mind is definitely not normal.

Apparently this lack of normality had unknowingly prevented me from realizing that I'd stopped talking for nearly too long. This didn't concern me in the way it normally should have, because House wasn't showing any near signs of amusement toward my lack of consciousness.

"House?"

No answer. He held a hand up to silence me, jerking his hand back the slightest bit to avoid rustling the willow leaves that hung loosely around us. That was certainly too odd for me to ignore. Then I noticed for the first time that his face held that curious expression that told me he knew something of importance. Something that normally only he would notice. But it was different, because it had an air of danger, an alertness that he almost never expressed. That probably concerned me more than anything at this point. As far as that goes, I naturally couldn't stand here wondering if he was making a game of my reactions.

"What is it?"

I said this with a sort of accusation. Or was it demanding? No, let's go with the first one. I've never been intentionally demanding in my whole life unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Don't..move.."

I can't explain it, but something in my head defied his words. I knew he was serious, but apparently I physically disagreed, because before I knew what was happening, I was walking forward, around House, making my way back to civilization as if I were moving in slow-motion. I know. I'm an idiot. I can't understand why I did it either. I do know, that what I'd just done was a horrible mistake. After what comes next, I couldn't have regretted it more.

A vicious growl erupted from somewhere nearby. Too near to keep my panic level at a minimum.

"I said, don't-"

Everything happened at once. I was forced aside, came face-to-grass with the ground, and somewhere within this rapid turn of events, I saw my best-friend struggling against a dog-like creature.

So far, the coyote was winning…


	6. Chapter 5

_Enjoy now your long waited reward  
Feel peace that your love continues on  
What was taught to me, will be taught to mine  
Cause you live on in me even after I've died_

_-------------------------_

**Chapter 5: The Coyote**

Shock. That was the only emotion I felt from standing frozen to the time of impact. I was being ripped apart in the most agonizing of ways, and the only thing that ran repeatedly through my head was the hell I planned to put Wilson through If I survived this.

So far, that didn't seem likely.

I knew it was rabid from the whiteness of its eyes, the foam that coated its savage maw. The moment I hit the ground, it pinpointed my throat and went for the attack. I was lucky enough to have used my arm to shield myself. That explains why my arm now bled without clemency.

I lost count of how long I screamed without taking a breath. I didn't even need to look at the blood that soaked what was left of my right arm to know it was there. My cane was knocked out of my hand when I was pinned backwards, leaving me completely unprotected.

My heart rate was off the charts, and I didn't even so much as care whether I went into cardiac arrest. The agony, the entire pain of it all. I'd rather have my heart fail than remain conscious.

Through the midst of the vicious attack, I saw Wilson, cell phone in hand. I wanted to scream something at him, something that made no apparent sense. I managed to hold the animal off for at least a few moments of silent agony, but my blood pressure rose with every pulse of fear that shot through me.

I knew in a few seconds time that I was beyond the sake of panic. My heart was shutting down, I couldn't breathe, and the coyote was still menacing me with the now bloodied fangs that had destroyed my every bit of dignity.

My eyes rolled back into my head, my throat was closing, and I completely blacked out. A part of me hoped I was dying. I couldn't bear it. But I knew I had to get my wish. We were in an abandoned park. The service was weak. I had less than a minute to survive. On top of that, the hospital was still five miles from our location.

I was dead either way, and I'll never have the chance to tell Wilson why I came here in the first place…


	7. Chapter 6

_What right have I to feel like this  
Please tell me that, what right  
So brief our time in Cupids view  
What is this need I have of you  
If you were gone what would I do?  
Just tell me please, what right.?_

_-------------------_

**Chapter 6: The Aloe Plant**

The panic arose the moment I was on my feet. The relentless guilt and resentment constricted me from the inside out. I couldn't remember how long I stood there paralyzed.

I came alive only at the sound of his voice in my head. I knew there was but only one thing that crossed my mind. My panic left my hands shaking uncontrollably. I fought to dial the number with a frustration that even I couldn't identify.

The words flew from my mouth at rapid intervals. I could barely stand, let alone speak clearly. I cursed under my breath and threw my phone carelessly into the grass. It didn't take me long to notice that House was going into cardiac arrest.

I did the first thing I could think to do. I grabbed his cane and bashed the coyote as hard as I could over the head. It howled in pain and took off into the woods.

I couldn't waste time. He needed me, and there was nothing I could do. I knelt by his side and began cardiopulmonary resuscitation. I must have been at it for more than five minutes. I hadn't even realized that I was crying throughout the entire procedure. Nothing mattered. All I cared about was whether he lived or died. I couldn't bear to let him die because of me.

I eventually gave up on it. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears. I didn't know what else to do. I sat here, listening for some sign. Something that would tell me my best friend wasn't dead. Anything.

There really was a God in heaven. That, or miracles like this simply didn't exist as they should. I heard a deep intake of breath. I knew for a fact it wasn't mine.

My eyes flashed open. I leaned over him with the greatest of hope. I wasn't even sure why I had suddenly grown comfortable with being so close. But that didn't matter to me.

"House..?"

I checked his pulse. He was alive. It was an unmistakable miracle. I sighed in relief and wrapped my coat around him. I could only guess it would be another two and a half miles or so before the ambulance arrived at our location. I dragged him across the grass towards the willow tree. I hadn't even taken time to notice his appearance. His entire right arm was caked with blood and foam. It was a horrid sight. I couldn't look at it without feeling the intense sense of guilt.

It wouldn't be long before the exposure allowed it to get infected. A thought came to mind. One that I wouldn't have considered earlier. I turned slightly and began digging up the roots and fallen leaves. There it was. The little aloe plant I had planted about a year ago. I was surprised it was still alive. I had visit the park once a week to feed it. This was a habit I had long forgotten after Amber died. As a matter of fact, I stopped coming here all together.

I gently stroked the hardened leaves. I left it be for a moment to fetch the pocket knife House always kept in his pants. I returned to the plant and sliced off an outer leaf. I crushed it and returned to where House lie motionless. I was caught staring at the crushed healing plant I held in my hands, all the while thinking of what it meant.

I didn't think for very long. I already knew. I always knew.

House was the aloe that healed my heart.


	8. Chapter 7

**_**The Title Means 'Unloved'_**

_A wet rainy day  
Lost in the gray  
A rip in the seams  
Holding broken dreams  
Crying for light  
In this infinite night  
Standing alone  
No place to call home  
The hurts comes again  
Surrounds from within  
No place to run  
The cold leaves you numb  
Nothing out there  
An empty nightmare  
Quietly waiting  
Silently hating  
The rythym of rain  
Why is life so insane?  
Is life so worthless?  
Does death serve a purpose?  
Or is it all in vain?  
Like tears lost in the rain..._

**Chapter 7:**** Bête Noire**

The moment I woke up I was in an insufferable amount of pain. I must of voiced my discomfort in some way, because I could feel the presence of someone very close within the room. I knew I was in the hospital, without doubt. There was no other place in the world that smelled so…unpleasant.

I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head to the side slightly. I could've killed him. How could he be so bold as to smile at me like that, even after he almost cost me my life?

"Do me a favor. Either give me my vicodin, or get out."

I did get some sense of relief when his smile vanished, but not enough to ease my displeasure at how unusually close he was.

"You're on morphine. You're asking for an overdose."

Yet he still remained there, unmoving. Some part of me didn't mind it, but my irrational side wanted him as far away from me as this hospital allowed. I turned my head away from him and stared up at the ceiling.

"Take off two milligrams. I want my pills."

I could feel the disapproval in his expression, even without looking at him. I couldn't stand it. My leg, and now my arm were killing me at the same time. I suddenly felt something warm in my right hand. I tilted my head over again, and realized that I had unknowingly reached my arm out over the bedside, which must have given Wilson the idea that I wanted him to hold my hand.

My arm was completely numb, so it was understandable. Oddly, however, I didn't immediately withdraw it. I settled for the idea that I was too exaughsted to complain.

Well, right now was an exception. I quickly slapped Wilson's hand away with the arm that I could freely use better, just as Cuddy walked into the room. She strode over to my bedside and sat down in the chair.

"You have some nerve sneaking off duty yesterday. That woman needed your help. You're _team _needed you. And now you're here as a patient that somehow became the victim of both a rare rabid coyote attack, _and _you managed to survive cardiac arrest!"

I gave her an innocent look.

"Aw, mom. It's just a little scratch."

Wilson broke into a wide smile and turned away slightly so Cuddy wouldn't see. Cuddy, however, was wearing that all too familiar chastise expression.

"You were lucky Wilson was there. You're the only man in New Jersey to survive ICA."

She got up briskly and slowly walked over to the sliding door. She stopped hesitantly, as if thinking things over.

"We've given you medication for the infection. Using...Wilson's aloe plant..apparently."

She eyed him with a glimmer of withheld suspicion.

"You can be released in approximately two hours."

I sat up in my bed too quick for my own liking. I winced and stared at her in opposition.

"Two hours?!"

She nodded and flicked her eyes over to Wilson before disappearing into the hallway.

I shot my head around to face Wilson with a perverse demeanor.

He swayed slightly the way he usually did when he was trapped in an unpreffered situation.

"You've been in a coma… for three hours. That's less than average. It's not natural to fall into a coma after surviving cardiac arrest, unless there's an underlying problem. Heart failure shouldn't affect your muscles in any way."

I continued to stare at him long and hard, but after a few moments, I began to understand the problem, because I was no longer able to keep my head up. I fell back onto the pillow with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. There were a list of things that ran through my mind at that moment. Things I felt I couldn't ignore, even though I hated the thought of them.

I turned to look at Wilson again, and I knew he expected to see cruelty trapped in the deepest hollow of my eyes. For that, he looked more upset than I could have given him credit for. But that look of sorrow faded once the realization hit that I had given up on hating what he had done to me.

Instead, something that had not resided in the bruised patches of my heart, behind the coldness of my eyes…

…he saw love.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: From Now To Forever**

For all you idiots out there who think they have it bad, you might be suffering from a severe type of brain cancer. There is _nothing_ that can compare to the little pieces of pure hell I had to wake up to a few moments ago. If I had the acuity of a half brain-dead schizophrenic, I would have OD'd on illegal narcotics within the first few moments of consciousness.

I sat up slowly and grabbed my cane from the bedside, ever so carefully easing myself up. With an irritated groan, I limped my way into the main room of our apartment and stopped in the center of the floor to silently take in the searing pain in my arm. My eyes focus towards the kitchen, where Wilson was leaning against the counter, eying me with a look of admiration. Now I knew why I'd never quite see him dating a hooker. More like, why I couldn't see _them _dating _him_. I think it might've done something good for him. Maybe teach him to man-up. I always said he was too soft.

"Do me a favor and make me one of those stuffed peppers. They're better than your grandma's oatmeal cookies."

I made my way across the room and opened the closet door. I dug through to the bag and pulled out a large plastic bag filled with prescription meds.

Wilson looked at me with an expression of disbelief, then stepped around so that he was angled away from the couch.

"You used to _love_ my grandmother's cookies."

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed the bag back behind the coat hangers. I shut the door.

"That was before she died and made you top chef. You spoiled a perfectly good cookie recipe."

He planted his hands on his hips and shifted his weight, as he so often did when he was losing his edge. He let out a breath and stared down at the floor.

"Alright, I'm sorry my cookies aren't as appealing to you, but that's not the point..."

He paused for a long moment and leaned his back on the open doorway, his arms crossed in front of him. I had a feeling about what was coming next, and I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it.

"Listen, you know that since Amber died, I haven't… things haven't worked out the same. Ever since you and Stacy-."

I limped closer to him with an air of vexation, stopping a few feet in front of him. I felt a warmth around him that I couldn't explain, but I wasn't about to pay much mind to it.

"I know where you're going with this, and I'm not too partial to that cutesy thing-"

My eyes widened and I took half a step back, pointing accusingly at the adoring expression on his face.

"You see?! There it is! Right there!"

Wilson eyed him in confusion.

"Excuse me..?"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away toward the other side of the doorway, pacing ever so slightly. It's too bad I'm already in hell, 'cuz right now could mean hell times two or heaven on earth. My eyes flickered towards his face. He had a subtle look about him, but I swear his smile could've deceived even the slightest bit of innocence. I stared at him in defiance.

"You know, you don't give Cuddy enough credit. She had us both figured out from the beginning."

I forced myself to keep a straight face.

"Why did you come to look for me?"

It all hit me in the exact same moment. I was shocked beyond recognition. Both Cuddy and Wilson were in on this. They must've somehow suspected how..different.. I've been lately. So, Cuddy had asked me where he was in the elevator as a test, to see if I actually showed the slightest bit of concern. I suppose I must've passed. Funny. I don't remember giving a damn.

"You've played your little game, so what did you expect would happen? You almost had me killed!"

He started to come closer but I backed away in annoyance. He held my gaze with a look of anguish in his eyes.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Leave me with a bum leg and an even bummer arm?"

"Just say it, House."

The air around us grew thicker and humid with each step he took.

"I'm not saying anything."

He was only a few feet in front of me. His blue eyes reflected a lighter shade than mine, and the feeling of security lingered between us. I wasn't going to hide it. By now it only felt natural for him to be this close. In the hospital, beneath the willow tree...

I knew he could tell I lacked the words, or otherwise the left-over dignity to say them.

I barely noticed when the small pocket of air between us closed up. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my face. Our eyes were locked in an intense stare for what felt like an eternity before they fell into darkness. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt his lips pressed against mine.

If anyone asks, this was all purely and inevitably unconditional. Otherwise, whatever is left of my limited life span can be spent right here. Forever.

-----------------

_***~{J. Wilson & G. House}~***_


End file.
